With the recent development of CAD and CAM, a dental prosthesis is produced by machining such as cutting and grinding. In producing a dental prosthesis, data of the shape of the dental prosthesis is used. The data is converted into a predetermined form to be sent to a processing apparatus, and the processing apparatus automatically carries out machining on the basis of the data, to produce the dental prosthesis. This makes it possible to quickly provide a dental prosthesis.
A dental prosthesis needs to have strength, hardness, chemical durability against the intraoral environment, and aesthetics (color and texture) similar to a natural tooth, which are basic functions as a dental prosthesis.
In addition, a dental prosthesis has complicated concavities and convexities on its occlusal surface for example, and it is also important to machine this complicated shape in a short time, without causing defects such as chippings. With a material which can be processed in a short time, a dental prosthesis can be produced more quickly.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a material for a dental prosthesis including predetermined components, with which the basic functions described above and cutting property are tried to be improved.